


ned is not obsessed with them, he's just very observant

by youheldyourbreath



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, he sees things, mostly his best friends being stupid and in love, ned leeds is observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youheldyourbreath/pseuds/youheldyourbreath
Summary: When Ned Leeds enters high school, he outlines a plan of attack. His sole mission was to get through high school with limited trauma and a decent enough GPA to get into Stanford. So, he does not willingly become a F.O.S.-- Friend of Spider-Man-- but it quickly becomes one of the coolest, most awesome parts of his high school career. He gets to be, like, superhero adjacent, which is so much cooler than Spanish class. It turns out being, basically, Avenger support has a lot of perks.Some not so cool stuff happens, too, like the snap, that dulls the excitement of being so close to life threatening danger. And yet, he wouldn't give up Guy In the Chair duties for anything.Peter needs him. He likes being needed. He likes feeling helpful. He knows he helps save lives as the tiny, robotic voice in Spider-Man's head on patrol. Ned is not right up in the action, thank god, and has perspective on the things that Peter misses up close. Ned has a knack for it. He is the most observant member of Team Spider-Man.Until MJ.





	ned is not obsessed with them, he's just very observant

When Ned Leeds enters high school, he outlines a plan of attack. His sole mission was to get through high school with limited trauma and a decent enough GPA to get into Stanford. So, he does not willingly become a F.O.S.-- Friend of Spider-Man-- but it quickly becomes one of the coolest, most awesome parts of his high school career. He gets to be, like, superhero adjacent, which is so much cooler than Spanish class. It turns out being, basically, Avenger support has a lot of perks. 

Some not so cool stuff happens, too, like the snap, that dulls the excitement of being so close to life threatening danger. And yet, he wouldn't give up  _Guy In the Chair_  duties for anything.

Peter needs him. He likes being needed. He likes feeling helpful. He knows he helps save lives as the tiny, robotic voice in Spider-Man's head on patrol. Ned is not right up in the action, thank god, and has perspective on the things that Peter misses up close. Ned has a knack for it. He is the most observant member of Team Spider-Man. 

Until MJ. 

MJ explodes onto the scene of his best friend's life like one of those old Hollywood movies. For Peter, it is like every grey part of his life gets rendered in brilliant technicolor whenever MJ is near. It would be sweet, if it wasn't so nauseating, he surmises. 

The latest addition to their dynamic duo is a comfort, too. Before the snap, Michelle Jones is the weird girl on the periphery of Academic Decathlon. After they all get snapped and yanked from existence, losing five long years, the trauma binds the leftover kids close. It is nice having new friends, even if the reason why keeps him up some nights. 

At first, they all lean on each other to get through the days that are completely foreign and new. Somewhere along the line, Peter and MJ begin to orbit each other like satellites. Again, it would be sweet, if it was not so painful to watch. 

Peter is a bad flirt. Somehow, he is a superhero with no coordination. He trips over everything, but nothing more than his tongue. He cannot get out one sentence to MJ without stuttering through it. She endures it with an equally dumb look on her face, like she is charmed by his absolutely embarrassing attempt at being smooth. 

_Really_. He does not know how he ended up with such flustered disaster friends. He, Ned Leeds, has game. He has so much game it hurts. Like, there was one girl, once at summer camp, that made him a plastic friendship bracelet and called him sweet. So, like, he knows how to win over girls, okay?

Peter is not equally gifted. 

It really starts to hit home how hopeless Peter Parker, actual superhero, is around girls he likes when Mr. Harrington announces their trip abroad. Peter starts literally craft a plan to win over MJ. Ned tries to tell him he is trying way, waaaaaay too hard. MJ is already into him. He can tell. Heck, he is pretty sure everybody on the Academic Decathlon team knows it, as well. Except Peter. And, well, Brad. But Brad is angling for MJ, too. 

Which is not going to end well, if anyone wanted to ask Ned's opinion. Nobody does. Because they have no vision. 

He is a genius. And,  _again_ , he is very smooth. He has references. 

"Okay, but I think you're missing the bigger point," Ned sticks his tongue out as he shades his Captain Marvel poster in art class. 

Peter frowns, "I don't want to do bachelor things with you in Europe. I've got Operation, you know,  _Mary Jane_." Peter, as subtle as a child, mouths, "Mary Jane. M.J." He clarifies, further, "Michelle."  

Ned snorts, "Dude, I got it." He looks around the room and spots Betty Brant dramatically rolling her eyes, which makes him feel perfunctorily chastened. He whispers, "I think the entire room gets it." 

Peter groans, "I just like her so much, Ned." 

"What are you guys talking about?" Michelle says, suddenly joining the pair at their shared table. It is comical how upbeat Peter becomes when she arrives. He is positively buoyant. It is equal parts sweet and gross. Ned tries to answer MJ's question when Peter starts talking a mile-a-minute, which is just as well, Ned supposes. Neither of his friends have eyes for him, anyway. They are too busy mooning at each other, so he looks for someone to commiserate with. Ned shrugs at Betty Brant across the room, as if to say, "ah these kids, amiright", but the blonde frowns deeply. He quickly glances away.

Maybe the Peter and MJ saga is his cross to bear. His hero's journey. He sees the blush creep up Peter's neck when MJ swipes some stray paint off of the back of his hand and Ned internally sighs. 

_Ah, his stupid, sweet, wonderfully hopeless friends._

Michelle smiles shyly. 

Oh man, Ned really hopes they get it together. 


End file.
